


Hot

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel has his preferences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sg_wonderland’s prompt “Daniel to Jack - 'But I like my boyfriend to be _____ (fill in blank)”

Jack had just completed a whole afternoon's yard work. His rose bushes were pruned, his garden mulched and his lawn mowed. He stretched well used muscles up and over his head, rolling his neck in an attempt to stave off the headache he had forming from a little too much sun.

Stepping inside, he was greeted with the sight of Daniel seated at his table, laptop in front of him. Daniel peeked over the screen at Jack, looking him up and down before flickering his tongue out to lick his lips.

"Like what you see?' Jack asked, peeling off his sweat soaked shirt, shivering a little as the cooler air hit his skin.   
"Perhaps..." Daniel replied, eyes sliding back to the screen.  
"Aww, c'mon Daniel, you're supposed to play along!" Jack was indignant as he walked past, dropping his shirt over Daniel's head.

Daniel inhaled before tearing the item of clothing off his head and jumping out of his chair. He grabbed Jack's wrist and spun him around quickly before their bodies collided and lips met.

Jack was willingly led as Daniel assailed him with breath stealing kisses and pushed himself closer to Jack's body.

"Let's go" He said around Jack's tongue, pushing him out of the dining room and down the hall. Jack followed blindly, eyes closed and enjoying the feeling of Daniel's cool hands on his overheated skin.

Jack was met with a sense of disorientation however upon opening his eyes to find himself not in his bedroom, but rather, his bathroom, where Daniel was now busy popping his fly open and pulling his jeans down his legs.

"I like this sweaty, dirty side of you Jack, but I like my boyfriend to be clean" Daniel spoke into the back of Jack's neck as he adjusted the hot water in the shower.

When he was satisfied with the temperature, he gently pushed Jack inside.

"Fair enough' Jack replied as water poured down rivulets in his hair and down his face. "But I'd like _my_ boyfriend to join me." And with that, he yanked Daniel, fully clothed, in with him.


End file.
